Slumber Party
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Orihime throws a "slumber party"


Slumber Party

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

. ?no=600012202

"Yay! Slumber party!" Orihime exclaimed joyously while throwing her hands up in the air. School was over, and the weekend had started the second the students flooded out of the front doors. Orihime had been looking forward to the slumber party she had planned with Tatsuki since the start of the week. Granted, it wasn't so much of a party – due to the lack of people attending – as it was just a night when two best friends could sit about, eat, watch movies, talk and share secrets, and sleep. However, Orihime was happy with just that.

Tatsuki was walking right beside Orihime, smiling softly at her friend's jubilance. Her hand came up and patted Orihime's head. "Calm down, Orihime. We spend practically every weekend together. How is this time any different?"

Turning to her, Orihime grinned brightly. "Because I have a lot of things planned! Like movies, and games, and scary ghost stories! I even planned what we should eat!"

"Oh, really?" Tatsuki forced a smile, but her stomach roiled at the thought of what Orihime could concoct in the kitchen for special occasions. She recounted Orihime's lunch yesterday that consisted of a sandwich of honey, onion, pickles, and peanut butter. One could only imagine and dread what Orihime could conjure up when she was excited. Still, the last time she tried making food with Tatsuki, she let her friend throw in her own little suggestions here and there. At least the food was edible.

Orihime giggled in contained-excitement. "This slumber party will be so fun!"

"_I~chi~go~!_"

Ichigo perked up from his stroll, anticipating the unnecessary flashy entrance of one of his best friends. He turned around, his posture slouching when he saw Keigo stampeding over to him; further back, Mizuiro and Chad had the dignity to advance at a normal pace. Somewhat stunned, or rather, _frightened_ by Keigo's frantic approach, Ichigo took a step back. Keigo launched himself into the air after gaining enough speed, and then dove down to latch onto Ichigo like a swooping eagle.

He would have succeeded had Ichigo not sidestepped the attempt. Keigo hit the ground hard. He remained frozen in place for a while, overcome with pain. Ichigo scoffed as he looked down at Keigo. "Geez, don't you ever stop?" he grumbled.

"I tried to tell him not to do it," Mizuiro said as he came up to Ichigo, smiling pleasantly as always. "Asano-san, you might really get hurt one of these days."

Immediately, as though no injury had occurred during his collision with the ground, Keigo sat up, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls while he pointed an accusing finger at Mizuiro. "Why do you always do this to me?! Stop with the polite speech! It's like my friends all want to grow apart from me!" he wept, blowing things out of proportion and not understanding that it was all just to tease him. As always, he went to Chad, the most serious one of the group, for comfort. He looked up at the tall teenager with pleading eyes. "Chad, you're not going to ditch out on me like all these other deviants, are you?"

Answering in place of Chad, Ichigo teased with an unwavering straight face, "You're not going to have any friends if you don't be quiet."

It struck a sensitive cord in Keigo's heart. He fell to the ground, and an ominous atmosphere surrounded him like a cloud. "So this is it," he whispered to himself. "I have become an outcast."

Mizuiro and Ichigo watched him for only a moment before regarding one another. The shorter of the two asked, "Ichigo, do you have any plans? Asano-san has made arrangements for us all to go to an amusement park today." He ignored Keigo crying over the fact that a prefix was used while addressing him.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, "but I can't. I've been falling behind in my grades since I've been taking so much time off of school. I'm just going to study over the weekend. Maybe next time, Mizuiro."

"You're going to study, huh?" Keigo had come to his rebound, recovering from his state of depression. He was suddenly serious when he looked over at Ichigo. "I see." He was back to his old self in the next moment, holding out a pair of thick glasses and a headband that had the Japanese symbol for 'study' on it. "As I've offered before, you can have both these glasses and this headband, free of charge, for your future as a nerd!"

Ichigo swatted both items to the ground and stamped repeatedly on them. "Where do you keep getting these things?" he exclaimed as he pulverized the items into the dirt.

Keigo ran forward before turning back and looking at Ichigo. "Oh, I see! You're too high and mighty to accept gifts from people who rank below the top fifty in the class! That's fine! Mizuiro, Chad, and I will have fun at the amusement park without your nerdy company! You fiend!" Without another word, he stormed off into the distance, crying hysterically.

Ichigo groaned and rubbed the back of his head while staring at the cloud of dust stirred up by Keigo's exit. "Why can't he ever just act normal?"

After parting ways with his friends, Ichigo walked alone all the way home. He gave the ghosts he normally saw a quick greeting before being on his way. As always, he would tell the spirits to hurry up and go to Heaven; it was more of a habit now. After all, he was now aware of Shinigami and their role in the existences of ghosts. If he wanted to, he could give those souls a Soul Burial right then and there, but he figured he could leave it to the afro Shinigami – Kurumadani Zennosuke – who had taken charge of Karakura Town in Rukia's absence.

He opened the door to his house and kicked off his shoes. "I'm home," he announced drearily, staring down at the floor as he removed his footwear.

"You're open!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he came at his son with a flying double-kick. Of course, his son reacted instantly and threw him to the ground, Ichigo's foot stomping down on the side of his head.

"Knock it off, bastard!" Ichigo roared as he ground his sole against his dad's head. "Can't I come home just once and not have you try to ambush me?!"

Isshin gave up instantly, knowing there was no way to escape this predicament. "Well done, my son. It looks like you always have your guard up." He smiled pitifully and gave his son a thumbs-up.

"Only around you," muttered Ichigo as he stepped away from his wounded father. He moved to walk to his room, where he would stay secluded to study. Rukia was away for the weekend on some official Soul Society business. Other than spending a few haphazard minutes slaying the occasional Hollow that showed up, he knew it was going to be a slow weekend for him. He didn't doubt that Keigo would suggest an activity sometime during the weekend, as was his habit. If his studying was over, Ichigo decided that he would accompany his friends on whatever outing Keigo had in mind.

Before he could make his way to his room, his dismal, little sister called out to him from the kitchen, holding up an envelope with brightly colored words written on it as well as a quickly drawn picture of a girl with her finger to her lips. Karin stared at her older brother without the least bit of enthusiasm. "Ichi-nii, there was this letter in the mailbox for you. Some girl sent it."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. He usually didn't get any mail, especially not from girls.

"A girl sent it?!" Isshin was up again, looking frantically at Karin. He ran up to her with tears running like waterfalls from his eyes. "A girl sent a letter to my beloved son?! Ichigo, I must read this note before you do so that I know that this woman is not sending anything that could warp your innocent mind!"

Karin hit her father with the back of her hand to end his mindless ramblings. He was given little notice when he was twitching on the floor, nose bleeding and eyes watering from the lack of respect shown to him. As always, Karin ignored him and held out the letter for her equally disinterested brother. Ichigo accepted it with a mumbled thanks. Just from looking at the envelope's bizarre drawings, he knew who it was who sent it.

As Tatsuki had predicted, there was little difference to this slumber party when compared to all the other ones. Orihime had planned everything exactly the same way as they had been done in previous slumber parties. Of course, despite how repetitive these sleepovers were, Tatsuki thoroughly enjoyed them.

Dessert was finally over when Orihime sighed in satisfaction and fell back, arms spread wide and a content smile on her face. She licked up the last traces of ice cream and honey from her lips. As always, she had eaten more than her fair share of sweets that were stacked on the table.

Tatsuki, who had finished eating more than ten minutes ago, gently lied back next to her best friend to gaze at the plain ceiling. They stayed like that for a while, musing at the day that was finishing. They would go to sleep in a little while and would start a new day with new activities.

A knock on the door was unexpected. Tatsuki sat up with a start and looked at the front door. Surprisingly enough, Orihime hopped to her feet with a bright smile. She giggled as she practically bounced to the door. Tatsuki watched her with an eyebrow raised. When the door opened, her eyes widened considerably.

Standing awkwardly at the door was none other than her childhood friend, Ichigo. He slapped on a smile when Orihime greeted him cheerfully. "H-hey, Inoue," he replied meekly. He lingered in the doorway, unsure of how to go about the letter that had been sent to him.

"I'm glad you came, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheered as she pulled the confused substitute Shinigami into her apartment.

The door closed behind him, and he felt as awkward as he could, standing in the middle of the room, in between Orihime and Tatsuki. He maintained his forced grin. "You're here too, eh, Tatsuki?" he muttered, not really sure what to be saying. The odd, formal invitation to join a slumber party left his befuddled. He had known that Orihime was a sensitive girl and would have taken things the wrong way if he didn't at least make an appearance; she had her odd way of letting her imagination run far, _far_ away with her.

"I'm actually the one who should be surprised, Ichigo," Tatsuki remarked. She leaned on her left arm while sluggishly staring at her childhood friend. "What're you doing here?"

"I invited him!" Orihime chimed in cheerfully. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him over to the table to join in dessert… or what was left of it. Ichigo could hardly manage a smile, far too confused to think of any other expression. Before he could form a single word as he stared at the scattered bowls that used to be filled with ice cream, Orihime plopped down next to him and asked if he was hungry.

"No," Ichigo managed to reply, his smile wavering. When he saw Orihime's smile quickly fading, he corrected himself and said that he would love something to eat. Again, Orihime cheered and scurried off to the kitchen to gather some ice cream and whatever ingredients she thought were appropriate.

As Ichigo sat down in defeat at the table, Tatsuki watched him. She then sighed and ruffled her short-cropped hair. "I was wondering why Orihime was acting so cheerful today. I guess she really was looking forward to you coming over."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, though he preferred Orihime's place to being around his goofily hysterical father. "I dunno about that," he grumbled while rubbing the back of his head. "That letter she sent was inviting me over… for a slumber party. But, I'm guessing it was more of an invitation for dinner or dessert."

Tatsuki could only shrug. "With Orihime," she murmured, "who knows what she intends?"

Orihime returned with a wide assortment of sweets, perhaps too wide of a selection for Ichigo's tastes; upon seeing honey, pickles, and beans mixed in with the chocolate chips and sprinkles, he felt that his stomach was not going to be in for a pleasant experience. He ate only a little bit of ice cream and stopped after Orihime insisted that he try it with pickle juice. He did his best to smile after downing the pickle-flavored ice cream before saying that he was full. He may have been brutally honest, but he wasn't about to call Orihime a freak with weird tastes.

"That's too bad," Orihime said as she gathered up the bowls to put away. "You hardly tried anything."

"I ate a lot at home before coming," Ichigo said. He growled softly when he saw Tatsuki giving him a shrewd smirk to tease him. Ignoring Tatsuki, he stood up and helped Orihime take the dishes to the kitchen. "So, I guess I'll be going now," he said as he set the bowls next to the sink. "I'm pretty tired…"

"You can't go! It's a slumber party!" Orihime exclaimed worriedly, scaring Ichigo when she practically threw down the dishes. She held up a finger pointedly and said, "That means that you have to stay here. Alright?"

Ichigo tried to explain, "Inoue, these parties are usually… for girls only."

"It's all right," Orihime announced while patting Ichigo on the shoulder like some kind of child. "I will let you stay at this party." She then left him dumbfounded and trotted out of the kitchen. Defeated, Ichigo trailed after her like a lost puppy. He returned to the main room to see Tatsuki grinning at him again.

The hour passed without much incident. Tatsuki and Orihime talked for a good while about girl things while Ichigo sat quietly to the side, glancing over Orihime's house. He noticed the shrine that had been made for Orihime's deceased brother, the very brother who turned Hollow and tried to kill Orihime.

Orihime stretched out her arms with a yawn. "It's getting late, Tatsuki-chan. We should get ready for bed."

"Yeah," Tatsuki grumbled before looking over at Ichigo, who was not yet aware that the girls were done with their conversation. "Hey, you. We're gonna get ready to go to sleep now."

"Alright." Ichigo turned. "I'll…" He trailed off, never finishing his sentence as a deep flush exploded from his cheeks. Confused, Tatsuki glanced over to where Ichigo's eyes had stopped and she saw very clearly why he had suddenly gone beet-red. Orihime, being the naïve and open girl that she was, had begun to undress. Her blouse was unbuttoned and she began to slide it off her arms before Tatsuki quickly jumped up and closed the garment over her chest.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Tatsuki hissed, her face red from embarrassment.

Orihime gave her childlike smile. "We always take a bath before bed, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki pushed her forehead against hers and hissed, "Ichigo is here! You can't undress like that with him here!" She looked over her shoulder and saw that Ichigo had turned around. Still, even from this vantage point, she could see that he was still red in the face.

Orihime looked at Tatsuki before laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yeah! Sorry, Tatsuki-chan." She then turned to Ichigo, who had dared to looked back at the two girls, and waved at him. A rather careless move, as her open shirt slipped over one voluptuous breast to expose it. Ichigo turned cherry all over again as he watched it bounce slightly with her movements. Tatsuki then took the initiative and ushered Orihime out of the room so that Ichigo wouldn't be presented any more visuals that would make him feel even more uncomfortable. As they left, Ichigo looked down at his crotch and curses quietly under his breath.

This was going to be a long night…

As awkward as it was, after Orihime and Tatsuki finished bathing, Ichigo was persuaded to do the same by Orihime, for she told him that it was tradition for her and her guests to bathe during a slumber party. Being that he wasn't prepared to be spending a night over at anyone's house, he had nothing more to sleep in than his boxer-briefs. And with how snug they were, it would be hard for him to move about the house with two girls accompanying him. He could only pray that Orihime didn't do anymore that would coax the fire in his loins.

Luckily, Orihime and Tatsuki were dressed in pajamas that were very conservative. If Ichigo was forced to bare a glance at Orihime's abundant cleavage, he was sure that it would become obvious to all that he was looking.

Three mats were laid out in the main room of the house. Orihime and Tatsuki were already snuggled into their beds and awaited Ichigo to join them. He moved rather awkwardly, taking special care to cover up his crotch so that they could not see anything. He was relieved to duck underneath his blanket as soon as possible.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked rather naively. She couldn't understand Ichigo's discretions as Tatsuki could, as embarrassing as it was for her.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I'm fine. Just cold," he lied.

Orihime then gasped. "Really? I thought it was too hot in here!" She threw back the covers to show Ichigo what he really wished she wouldn't show him. Though her top p.j.'s were conservative, she had neglected to put on the bottom half, and Ichigo could see her bare, firm thighs down to her toes. The fact that he could see a little bit of her pink panties didn't help his case, and he was already trying to calm the swelling of his member.

Ichigo rolled over, turning his back to her, much to her confusion. When she asked what was wrong now, Ichigo couldn't help blurting out, "Why do you have to show stuff like that?" At times like this, he was almost going to say.

"But, Kurosaki-kun…" He heard the soft pattering of hands on the floor, and before he could react, Orihime pulled the covers off of him and said, "You're wearing something similar." It was supposed to be an innocent demonstration of comparison, and that would have been the case had Ichigo not been a guy wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs. The outline of his member was all too noticeable; even Tatsuki could see it from across the room. It jutted against the fabric as though straining to escape. At one moment, it actually throbbed.

With cheeks that had never been so red before, Ichigo yanked up the blanket to cover himself. All faces were beet red now. It was the first time any girl had seen his crotch, and it was Orihime's and Tatsuki's first time seeing the form of one in real life. Ichigo shouted at Orihime for being so impulsive, but she ignored him. Immediately, she told him that she wanted a second look at it and pushed the blankets aside. Again, Ichigo couldn't act in time, and Orihime wouldn't have him blocking her view again.

Her hand snagged the member – but not too roughly – and held it firmly. The erection pulsed in her tender grasp, and it delighted her. Her confusion quickly turned to fascination. Ichigo, by this time, was too stunned to move, not just because of Orihime's actions, but also because of how good it felt.

"Tatsuki-chan! Look at it!" Orihime adjusted the appendage in her possession in a way that Tatsuki could vividly see, which caused her to flush even more. Turning back to the clothed penis, Orihime felt it up from the base to the tip – the tip being much softer and resilient than the shaft.

Tatsuki hurried over, but not to examine the penis. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and yanked it away from Ichigo, much to Orihime's disappointment, and secretly Ichigo's. "Stop that!" Tatsuki ordered. She didn't want her best friend to accidentally give her other best friend a handjob… especially right in front of her! "What are you doing, Orihime? Stop that!"

"But, Tatsuki…" Orihime whined. She looked over at what she had just had in her hand and found herself shocked. When Tatsuki had pulled her away, she accidently made Orihime pull down the underwear until the tip of Ichigo's cock was visible, stretching all the way up to his bellybutton. Its length and girth made even Tatsuki look and gawk.

Hastily, Ichigo covered his appendage with his boxers. "What?" he muttered defensively, mostly to Tatsuki since her interest seemed to finally peak. He was embarrassed; that much was apparent. Tatsuki knew that this wasn't some elaborate scheme that Ichigo formulated to expose himself to her and Orihime. Besides, he wasn't that kind of guy… thank God.

"Wow!" Orihime's exclamation of wonder brought all attention to her. She practically pounced on Ichigo's lap, making him jump in surprise. "It was so big!" She was wrestling with him, trying to pull down his underwear while he protested. Of course, she was not a perverted girl, but she was hopelessly curious about practically everything.

And then it happened. The opposing tugs finally made the fabric stretch until it was practically useless; Orihime didn't need to remove the entirety of his boxers to witness his erection, for the elastic band could easily be dragged down far enough. Underneath Ichigo's hands – a poor attempt to cover himself – Orihime saw the seven-inch cock that she was so fascinated by. Of course, after anatomy classes, she had seen penises before. All came off as ordinary when compared to Ichigo. Because of his prolonged arousal and the level of it, pre-cum had started to bead and smear around the pink head.

Ashamed for doing so, Tatsuki actually situated herself to get another glance at it to assure her that she wasn't seeing things earlier. She was surprised to know that Ichigo was so gifted in that area. It was a wonder that he wasn't a full-blown playboy with such an endowment.

Orihime's fingers linked around it quickly enough, despite Ichigo's protests. She mused at how warm and hard it was, like holding a smooth stone that had been sitting in the warm sun. It throbbed. Curiously, she poked its tip, and another throb occurred.

Ichigo was beside himself with mixed feelings. He wanted Orihime to stop and just leave him be, in which case, he would most likely take his leave. However, if he left, that would mean the feeling would stop. He bit his lower lip as he watched Orihime experimentally pump his member twice. Pre-cum beaded at the tip from the growing excitement.

"Stop that, Orihime," Tatsuki said, though she was not as forceful as before. Seeing that cock so close had done more than just arouse her interest. As if to imply that she wanted to stop Orihime herself, she scooted in closer to Orihime. Ichigo tensed and held his breath, anticipating some sort of physical pain should Tatsuki get too upset. However, she did nothing, only watched as Orihime's hand became bolder when handling his cock.

Tatsuki's hand was then grabbed suddenly to be pushed against the piece of hardened flesh. Orihime was smiling excitedly. "Feel it, Tatsuki-chan! It's so thick!" She then grasped at the base, her hand beneath Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki took a moment, staring at where her hand was before looking up at the owner of it. Ichigo was lost in a rush of lust, which was evident on his face. His breath was shallow. His light-brown eyes focused solely on the two hands wrapped around his cock. Orihime rubbed what she could underneath Tatsuki's still hand.

Instantly, Tatsuki retracted from him. She sat motionless for several seconds, cradling the hand that had just been on Ichigo's penis against her chest. And then, without a word, she stood up and went back to her mat. Her tough and disapproving exterior returned, and she suddenly was nonchalant about the situation. Propping her head up on her palm, she watched Orihime pump Ichigo's member more. Orihime, of course, had paused to look over her shoulder.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"You perverts can do whatever you want," Tatsuki said, closing her eyes arrogantly. "I'm just going to go to sleep." It was an obvious lie. If she really had wanted to sleep and really disapproved of what was happening, she would have left then and there and returned home. "Have fun…"

Orihime had released Ichigo's penis at this time, and he was quick to cover it back up; he didn't want to leave her the chance to do something she might later regret. "We shouldn't do this, Inoue," he advised her quietly, praying that she would listen.

She was still looking at Tatsuki when she finally replied, "Kurosaki-kun… is it okay…?" She then looked at him with her big, gray eyes. "I want to see it again."

Ichigo swallowed hard, and he glanced over at Tatsuki. She was looking out at them with only one eye open. As though answering an unasked question, she shrugged and closed both eyes again, still keeping her head on her hand.

It was hard for Ichigo to say no, not when he was as worked up as he was. Under normal circumstances, he would have easily been able to avoid such a tricky situation with sheer morale. However, Orihime had already felt it, and he doubted that this erection would go away tonight without some stimulus. He had nodded before he even realized it.

Orihime went and uncovered his penis again. Rather boldly, she shrugged down his boxers until they were bundled around at his knees. Orihime marveled at Ichigo's fully exposed body. His well-toned body was for her eyes to see, and his impressive member was for hers to enjoy. She grabbed it in her fist and began to pump it. Not being used to such motions, she made clumsy jerks until she found a tempo that she was comfortable with. And from the way Ichigo was beginning to pant, he was obviously enjoying it as well.

"Do you like it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in her innocent voice as she sought his gaze.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. His eyes tore away from Orihime to glance back over at Tatsuki again. She was watching. She had positioned herself in such a way that she had a better vantage point.

Ichigo was then surprised when Orihime suddenly leaned forward and touched her lips to his. His eyes went wide as he was pushed back and was lying underneath Orihime. With her hand still on his cock, she kissed him deeply, running her tongue against his lips. In little time, his own tongue went out to meet her. Orihime's grasp on his penis tightened, which caused him to moan against her mouth.

It was the kiss that she had always wanted. She kissed him long and hard so that it would last. Their tongues lashed against one another, and Tatsuki watched in wonder. She couldn't believe she was actually watching two friends kissing while Orihime jerked off Ichigo.

Several more kisses were shared, and tongues were invited to the other's mouth. Tatsuki was in awe at their fervor. The raw emotion put forth into their deep kisses was almost hypnotizing; and the fact that Orihime was still pulling on his penis made it all the more difficult for Tatsuki to pull her eyes away.

Then, after several more minutes, Ichigo pulled back from Orihime and cried out. His hips rose, thrusting his member through the hollow of Orihime's hand. Orihime watched him in fascination before she felt a thick and warm fluid splash on her hand. She looked and saw Ichigo's penis throbbing madly while jets of semen erupted from its tip. Because it was angled straight up by Orihime's hand, the cum flew several inches in the air in thick ropes before coming down on Orihime's hand and sometimes on Ichigo's lap. Orihime instinctively pumped the cock, which seemed to help spur on the orgasm. The cum helped her hand glide over his hard and heated flesh. Four strong spurts, and three lesser dribbles concluded his ejaculation.

Relieved, Ichigo settled back against the pillow of his mat and took deep gulps of air. He felt Orihime run delicate fingers down his chest while her messy hand slowly released his member. It wasn't as hard as it was just a moment ago, but his penis still retained an aroused state. The last drops of leftover cum dripped from the head to pool in his navel.

While he recovered, Orihime mused over his cum. It practically covered her entire hand. She hadn't expected Ichigo to reach his release from just a little bit of rubbing; she wasn't all that informed when it came to foreplay acts, such as handjobs and blowjobs. Still, she was nonetheless intrigued by the ghostly goo.

"Tatsuki-chan!" she cried happily while turning to her friend. "Did you see?!"

Tatsuki had actually moved closer to watch Ichigo cum, and it was a very enthralling spectacle. She scoffed to cover up the look of arousal on her face. "Of course, I saw." She scooted in closer until she was seated at Orihime's right. She inspected Orihime's hand to see Ichigo's cum. She then ran a finger through the strands that had landed on Ichigo's body, studying the texture. It was slick and mildly adhesive.

Tatsuki gave a sigh that sounded as though she had just made up her mind over a difficult decision. "I guess I'll stay," she mumbled while folding her legs underneath her. "I can't let you two keep at this. Otherwise, I'm sure Orihime will end up pregnant by the end of the night." She grasped the base of Ichigo's mildly-erect penis with her middle finger and thumb and held it up.

Ichigo pushed himself up on his elbows quickly enough. "Wait, Tatsuki! What are you doing?! Stop-"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime pulled his face in her direction and kissed him again, her tongue lashing out eagerly. She had been sure to wipe his semen off on the mattress before touching his face since she thought that he wouldn't appreciate the gooiness of it on his cheek. She petted his hair and felt his naked body. Soon, she had eased Ichigo back down on the pillow.

Taking the initiative as Orihime and Ichigo embraced once again, Tatsuki pointed the hardening cock straight up. Her open mouth descended upon it as far as she could. She was much more knowledgeable about intimate acts, for she had seen playboys before; Keigo wasn't very discreet about hiding them in his school briefcase, and she had seen him sneaking peeks at them behind corners, and curiosity led to her watching a porno film once. She had thought that it would have been easy to deepthroat, but the moment the head of the cock neared the back of her mouth, she quickly drew back to keep from aggravating her gag reflex. She had to settle with sucking on a little less than half of the entire shaft as a first-timer.

She heard Ichigo moan against Orihime's mouth, and his hips rose on more than one occasion to creep towards Tatsuki's throat. She bobbed her head up and down in his lap, observing his testicles cautiously with her free hand. His cock tasted of his semen after his earlier ejaculation, and she wasn't entirely against the taste. Of course, she wasn't crazy for it, but it didn't make the experience unpleasant. Vaguely, she thought that Orihime would love the stuff…

Ichigo was back up to speed in terms of arousal. With his cock half-engulfed in his childhood friend's mouth and his tongue wrestling with a more recently-made girl friend, there was nothing not to be turned-on about. Still, he had yet to take the initiative against either of the willing girls, and he had no idea how to go about doing it. He was very naïve about how to go about this, as Yoruichi had once told him.

He started off by touching Orihime's shoulders while they kissed. She didn't seem to mind, so he started the anxious journey downward. His heart raced even more when he reached the hill of her breast. Still, she didn't mind until his hand caressed her entire breast. She jumped somewhat, for she hadn't been touched there by anyone other than Matsumoto and Chizuru. She pulled away until she was just an inch from Ichigo's lips. He had a look on his face like he had just done something that crossed the line.

That wasn't the case. Orihime merely sat back and lifted her long-sleeve nightshirt off of her. Her large breasts came into view with the significance of the sun bursting forth from a veil of gloomy clouds. There Orihime sat, clad only in a pair of pink panties. Ichigo was surprised he didn't blow his load in Tatsuki's mouth right then and there when baring witness to such glorious things.

Tatsuki watched Orihime out of the corner of her eye as she suckled on the head of Ichigo's erection. She had never thought she would be sexually stimulated by Orihime's figure before. With nicely rounded, supple breasts capped with pink nipples hardened into tiny nubs, Tatsuki found herself getting hot between the legs. She removed Ichigo's cock entirely from her mouth so that she could begin licking the shaft from base to tip. As she did, she watched as Orihime closed back together with Ichigo to kiss again. This time, he placed his palm firmly against her breast and encouraged him to commence groping; Tatsuki felt his cock twitch as a result while releasing a bit more pre-cum. She cleaned the tip with her tongue.

Ichigo and Orihime didn't stay lip-locked for long. Having other needs, Orihime broke the kiss before moving up until her beasts were at his face. Nervously, Ichigo took the left tit into his mouth and drew on it in a steady motion. She moaned his name and held his head to her. Feeling more confident, he started to also rub her other breast with his hand. Al the while, he moaned from Tatsuki's attention to his groin.

She lapped at both of his testicles, coating them in saliva before she kissed the underside of his shaft. She then ran her tongue all the way up to the tip. As she took the piece into mouth once more, she couldn't help feeling a little tired. Her jaw had been working all this time, and she had cleaned up practically all the cum that had stained his penis and lap. To make her situation worse, the heat of her arousal only increased. Something to slake her lust… that was all she wanted!

Fed up, she sat back, jerked Ichigo's cock several more times with her fist, and sighed irritably. This called attention to her. Orihime looked over her shoulder at her friend while Ichigo barely was able to peek over her breast, which was still in his mouth. "My mouth's getting tired, Ichigo," Tatsuki snipped sternly at him. "I can't do all the work."

Ichigo managed to find his voice after Orihime's nipple popped from his mouth, though he was left gasping and somewhat hysteric. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Tatsuki's complaint, so he just sputtered, "Right, sorry." He sat up and reached for the hem of her shirt. Instantly, she folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him. He gave her a look of confusion.

"I can take off my own shirt, Ichigo," she snapped at him before pulling it over her head. While she did, Ichigo couldn't help chuckling a little at her attitude. With the shirt removed, Tatsuki was only in a pair of boxers and a white bra. She quickly took off the bra, but before revealing her bare chest, she mumbled something about this whole ordeal better being worthwhile. Then she exposed herself, her perky and still full breasts coming in to view of Ichigo for the first time. Of course, Inoue's pair dwarfed her c-cups, but they were still wonderful and surprisingly endowed. Ichigo's hands brushed over them, his thumbs rubbing along her nipples. Her body was toned after years of various types of martial arts, and he could feel her muscles tense underneath his touch. Before she could do anything, he pulled her into a hug and pushed his mouth against hers. It was her turn to receive her first kiss for the night. Her eyes were wide and all she saw was Ichigo's face, ignoring Orihime pressing up against her from behind, her large tits warm and comfortable against her back. Tatsuki melted into that feeling instantly and kissed Ichigo back.

Orihime smiled softly behind her and ran her fingertips down her sides until they settled on Tatsuki's hips. She then proceeded by drawing her friend's drawers down until she was naked with those boxers bunched up at her knees. Tatsuki was surprised to be the first of the two girls to be naked, but she didn't complain. The draft was a relief for her heated body.

Slowly, Ichigo brought his lips down from hers to catch her right nipple in his lips. She shuddered at the feeling of it. His tongue swirled around the nub before his teeth nipped at it. Somehow, with those few minutes spent giving attention to Orihime's breasts, he had become rather skilled in pleasuring a woman. The opposite breast, however, had been covered by Orihime's hand; she had reached around to massage the bosom while the other was tended to by Ichigo. Tatsuki moaned loudly at the feeling, and moaned louder still when Ichigo's right hand dared to brush past her navel and cupped her sex. She inhaled sharply when two cautious and careful fingers ran up her snatch before touching her clit. Her thighs pressed together, and she tried her hardest not to squeal.

Eventually, his fingers prodded their way into her vagina to feel just how ready she was for actual sex. Very ready, he determined when his digits became slick so quickly. He awkwardly pumped his fingers in and out of her, not really having the experience to do it expertly and quick. It was very effective in making Tatsuki cry and writhe between him and Orihime' Orihime was very enthusiastic about Tatsuki's reactions.

It was almost humiliating to lose her composure so completely. Tatsuki mentally chastised herself, but reasoned that the feeling was so incredible. Her hips rolled against Ichigo's intruding fingers to heighten the passion. With his thumb accidentally bumping against her clitoris while his fingers explored her channel, she didn't last more than three minutes before she hooked her hands over Ichigo's broad shoulders and arched her back, screaming out her climax before all of her went slack. She fell against Orihime with a pleasant smile, gasping heavily with half-lidded eyes. Her head was buried in Orihime's bountiful chest.

Ichigo smiled at Orihime and said that he would take care of her. He cradled Tatsuki's limp body in his arms and laid her on his mattress after he slid off, offering it to her. With her recovering, Ichigo sat back, feeling somewhat embarrassed sitting around totally naked. He chuckled softly and looked at Orihime while rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure where to go from here. "So… Inoue…"

He was silenced when Orihime kissed him, not a long kiss, but a tender one. She stood up afterward, not speaking a word, and slipped out of her panties. Ichigo was suddenly choked up when he saw her standing above him, as naked as the day she was born, just as he was. She lowered herself to him and kissed him deeply as she situated her hips over his. Her body tensed when the head of his cock pressed soundly against the entrance of her vagina. She was willing to take him into her, but he stopped her with shaky hands on her waist.

"Inoue," he panted, "are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

That was just like him: more worried about others' wellbeing instead of his own. Orihime smiled and kissed his forehead. That was the end of the discussion, and she lowered herself slowly on her cock with some guidance from her hand. It hurt when he took her virginity, but she accepted it. She waited awhile, whining softly as the pain slowly began to fade.

Ichigo, on the other hand, felt nothing but pleasure. He could barely even think to breathe as he nuzzled Orihime's cleavage. Her skin was smooth against the side of his face, and it gave the most pleasant rub when she began to move up and down on his lap. He moaned aloud as her tight entrance engulfed him time and again. The more he plunged into her, the easier it was for her to move; she stretched around his girth, accommodating him nicely, yet still being tense enough to squeeze him pleasantly.

When he regained his senses after the initial pumps of Orihime's hips, Ichigo cupped her ass in both hands to help her move. With his physical strength, he was able to set the tempo of the thrusts while Orihime had to do less work. She draped over Ichigo, holding onto his shoulders for support as he thrust deep into her.

Heavy panting filled the apartment as the two teens continued their love-making. The slapping of sweaty skin went in tempo of Ichigo's thrusts. Orihime was now laid on her back, fingers linked around the back of Ichigo's neck as he pounded into her repeatedly. Her breasts jiggled with each impaling from Ichigo's cock. One of his hands grabbed her chest and tweaked her nipple. In response, she groaned and bit her finger to keep from yelling too loudly.

While the hypnotizing motion of her bouncing breasts was enticing to Ichigo, Orihime supported them by wrapping an arm underneath them, limiting the movement. She could barely catch her breath as she was pounded so quickly by Ichigo. He was sitting back on his haunches now, thrusting his hips while also pulling hers toward him. Her ass was squeezed in his hands as he directed her body.

They had been going at it for almost ten minutes before Ichigo gasped and quickly pulled out of Orihime's snatch, much to her disappointment. When she felt nothing squirting over her body, Orihime pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Ichigo curiously. She was still out of breath, yet was eager for more. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Just give me a second," Ichigo panted heavily. As he sat there, his cock was jutting furiously. It throbbed with such intensity, Orihime was almost certain that it was just going to erupt all over her. However, it never did; apparently, Ichigo was trying to calm himself down after being on the verge of his second orgasm. He did his best not to touch his cock, for if he did, he feared he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

Orihime watched and granted almost a minute for him to cool down somewhat. Though his erection was thicker and harder than ever before, he assured her that he was ready to continue. As he moved to get into position, he kissed her, but she did not yield to him pushing her down and continuing a missionary position. She crawled around him and propped herself up on her hands and knees, surprising Ichigo when he saw that she was positioned right over the half-asleep Tatsuki. He was a little uncertain about how Tatsuki would feel about watching her best friend being fucked right above her, but he couldn't refuse when Orihime beckoned him with that lust-filled voice. He was kneeling behind her and positioning his penis without a second wasted. With her hips guided by Ichigo's left hand, Orihime was moved back until she was impaled by him, much to her delight. Thus, the rhythm began once again.

Tatsuki flinched slightly when she felt a soft something graze the side of her face. When it rubbed against her a second time, she turned her face and opened her eyes partly, and then broadly. Right above her was Orihime, on her hands and knees, sweating and gasping in pleasure while being pushed and pulled rapidly. What had touched Tatsuki's face had been Orihime's large tits dangling in front of her face.

At first, Tatsuki was shocked that they would even be doing this right above her, but then, thoughts of rebuke faded. Watching Orihime's face contort with pleasure was absolute bliss for Tatsuki. Experimentally, she waited and caught Orihime's left bosom with her mouth during another one of Ichigo's wild thrusts. Orihime squeaked when teeth pinched her sensitive nipple, but was altogether rewarded when Tatsuki began suckling on it. The busty redhead arched her back and moaned out loud; Ichgio's right hand left her waist to trail down her spine before settling on the swell of her ass.

She was cumming…

Her velvety inner walls gripped Ichigo's driving erection, slowing his pace somewhat from the dramatic contraction. She whimpered several times, her body bucking of its own accord. Several sharp gasped were inhaled as she tried to cope with the intense pleasure washing over her. Once, she cried out Ichigo's name. That was to be the last sound to leave her throat as she made a voiceless scream as her orgasm rode out. She fell against Tatsuki with a body wracking with pleasure. The black-haired girl kissed the side of her face tenderly as Ichigo made the last few thrusts.

Ichigo stopped breathing when he pulled out of Orihime. Quickly, almost desperately, he flipped her onto her back and squeezed her thighs together to create a vice on his cock. Two thrusts later, he erupted. He shouted in time with each string of pearly liquid that sprung from the slit of his dick. At such an angle, his ejaculate easily sprung up to Orihime's chest and neck with the initial jettisons. The last three shots each made less impressive distance, smearing her breasts to pool in between them. The trickles of cum that followed dripped into the small patch of orange pubic hair.

Panting heavily, her breasts bouncing with every breath, Orihime recovered from her first orgasm. Her fingertips idly brushed across the warm patches of semen that gathered in the valley of her breasts.

Ichigo fell back, supporting himself on his arms. He took heavy gulps of air as he stared at Orihime. She didn't look like she'd be up for a while after that.

Next to Orihime, Tatsuki eyed Ichigo. He was definitely not spent, much to her surprise. He was still rigid, ready for another go. What stamina, she thought. She masked her amazement with arrogance. "If you're up to it," she began as she inched over to him, "we can have a go." Her long legs wrapped around his waist and let Ichigo's cock nestle against the cleft between her legs; her boxers had been kicked off completely earlier.

Ichigo smiled weakly. He surely had the energy to please a woman one last time, but this wasn't any normal woman; this was Tatsuki, professional boxer who had knocked him on his ass on more than one occasion. In view of the circumstances, he was more than willing to push himself to his limits.

Just as he was about to lay Tatsuki on her back so that he could penetrate her easier, he was suddenly subdued and thrown to the ground by moves that must've been learned from a pro-wrestler. He stared wide-eyed up at Tatsuki as she loomed over him. "I'm not going to be on the bottom, if that was what you were hoping for," she grumbled. She kept one hand pressed firmly against Ichigo's chest while the other played with his cock. She brushed the head against her slit, gathering her juices for lubricant. When he was slick enough, she pressed him firmly against her opening before accepting him into her body. Because of her extraneous exercises, her hymen was no longer intact; it still caused some pain because of the sheer size of the invading penis, but it was a more pleasurable experience than anything else.

So full, Tatsuki thought as she looked up, not seeing the ceiling with her glazed-over eyes. She unconsciously bounced on Ichigo's lap with both hands supporting her. His hands held onto her hips for added balance, though they often wandered to cup her firm ass. She liked it when he did that. Still, as she bounced on him, she still had the presence of mind to warn him, "You'd… better not… cum in me… you idiot." Her threats couldn't be taken sincerely when she was so winded. She pressed down firmly on Ichigo's erection and rolled her hips for a variation of pleasure.

"God, Tatsuki!" Ichigo moaned loudly. After cumming earlier, his cock was left in a very sensitive state; it felt like he was driving again and again into a tight volcano of molten pleasure! Fearsome jolts coursed throughout his body, and his upward thrusts into Tatsuki became sloppy and rapid. It wasn't until Tatsuki forced him still that he regained some control; still, he was quite loud with his moans.

Above him, the raven-haired boxer panted heavily and worked her muscles. Perspiration made her well-toned body glisten in the dim lights. Her breasts rose and fell with each of her thrusts. Unlike Inoue's somewhat timid movements, she was forceful, wanting to take all of Ichigo into her. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out when the cock bumped against her cervix.

It was then that he was suddenly smothered. Orihime had recovered much quicker than either Ichigo or Tatsuki would have believed, and was obviously ready for a little more. She was still breathless from her earlier encounter with Ichigo, and sperm was still splotched over her body, but she wanted more. She settled on Ichigo's face, the juncture of her thighs at his mouth, and entwined her fingers with Tatsuki's.

Ichigo's hands left Tatsuki's hips to support Orihime's as he began to devour her snatch. As first times go for oral sex, he did as well as he could with only a few pointers from mental references; with everything he had learned by being Keigo's friend, it was only natural that he would have picked some things up from those porn videos he begrudgingly watched with his perverted friend. His tongue ran from the crest of Orihime's vagina to the base, where he would slip his tongue past the folds to invade her body. She would tense drastically whenever he did that.

While both were pleasured on both sides of Ichigo's body, Tatsuki and Orihime watched each other intently, noticing the looks of pleasure crossing over the other's face. Tatsuki lifted her hand from Ichigo's body to fondle Orihime's breast, lifting it, feeling its weight, and flicking the nipple. Orihime whimpered at the feeling, her cheeks a deep crimson color. Leaning forward, she kissed Tatsuki full on the mouth. Their moans were muffled as their tongues dueled. Following Tatsuki's lead, Inoue began to play with her friend's much smaller bust with both hands.

It wasn't to last much longer. With Orihime as well as Ichigo still recovering from their earlier orgasms, Tatsuki would outlast the both of them. Orihime came first, screaming and massaging her own chest as she arched her back. Her pussy quivered several times as Ichigo gave it several more licks. That he lasted this long was a miracle to him. He would have cum before Orihime if he hadn't had the sheer willpower to keep going. Fortunately, Tatsuki came two seconds before his limit was reached. He hastily pulled Tatsuki from him as she quaked violently with hitching gasps and moans. Exhausted, she fell off of Ichigo's lap to lie next to Orihime. Too tired to protest or tell him to aim elsewhere, Tatsuki watched as her childhood friend sat on his haunches with his vigorously throbbing cock pointing intensely at her face. Having her face be the target of jizz after her first sexual experience wasn't exactly her idea of a compliment, but Tatsuki had to put up with it.

The ejaculate that shot forth was not as impressive as his earlier shots, but it was still amazing that he managed to cross the distance between the tip of his dick and Tatsuki's face. Immediately, she shut her eyes and crinkled her nose as she received the remainder of his load; he had scooted a little closer so that the weaker blasts would be less likely to miss their mark. Some dripped into her black hair – which she griped about – while the rest covered her cheeks, nose, and neck. She opened an eye carefully to watch the fist pump out the remaining trickles that fell to the floor, unable to cross any distance with the waning contractions of his penis. Well, he was certain to leave a mess of Tatsuki before exhausting all of his spunk.

At last, he collapsed. Entirely spent from his first time of having sex, he was unable to do anything aside from collapse. As he contemplated in that haze of tiring euphoria, he could not help being surprised. He had certainly thought that, if doing something as kinky, or rather _perverted_ as what he and his two friends had just done, he'd be awash with shame for losing his integrity. Well, he couldn't be blamed, his conscience told him; few would be able to resist such temptation. Certainly he would find a good night's sleep tonight.

Unable to muster the strength to lie out on her own bedding, Tatsuki was left gasping underneath a fragmented mask of Kurosaki seed. A portion was swept away from beneath her left eye before she propped her upper body up with her arms. She felt his pasty essence run down her face in thick streams. "Ichigo," she muttered in reproach. She brought a hand up and touched the sticky goo. Such a mess… "Did you have to get it all over my face?" she fumed. It was completely unnecessary, she felt, dowsing her with his seed as if he needed to leave some mark on her.

Her scolding didn't matter much; Ichigo was already dead to the world, or at least drifting beyond the edge of consciousness. His chest rose and fell with his labored breaths, steadily slowing to a slumber's rhythm. Sweat still glistened on his skin, and Tatsuki could not help glancing down at his wilted cock, soaked in a mingled concoction of him, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

Sighing heavily, Tatsuki resigned to hold off her griping until after a night's sleep… but that had to wait until after she cleaned up. She peered over at Orihime and grumbled, "_Oi,_ Orihime, could you get me some tissues…?" She slouched a little when she spotted her friend, already asleep and cozying up to Ichigo's side with a quaint, happy smile on her face. She looked too content to disturb.

With a sigh and a tender pat to Orihime's head, Tatsuki murmured, "Whatever." She elected to get the box of tissue herself, though when she stood up, she felt woozy, her legs wobbly. Hobbling towards the bathroom, she hesitated to look back at where her two friends lay, dozing peacefully and naked.

She huffed quietly and muttered about how this slumber party didn't turn out so bad…


End file.
